A Cold Night Warmed by your Medicine
by aGoldenLion
Summary: Souma claims victory over Eizan, but what if he gets sick after he won. Luckily for him there's a certain pink haired girl very proficient in medicinal cooking. But will that be all the medicine Souma gets from her.. A one-shot romance between Yukihira Souma and Arato Hisako. a little less dense Souma


Yukihira Souma 3 versus 0 Etsuya Eizan

He did it, Souma did the impossible and won his shokugeki against the current 9th seat of the elite ten council. He won to keep his dorm and his friends safe.

As the entire school watches Souma making his proclaim to keep fighting for his friends a pink haired girl watches with a smile. ''Well done Souma-kun'' she thinks as she watches him.

This girl Arato Hisako, from the famed Arato family which is known for it's mastery in Chinese medicine, is Nakiri Erina's secretary and has secretly been Souma's friend since the stagiaire event.

After helping her with her confidence, Arato decided to apologize to Souma for how she treated him in the past and decided she wanted to be his friend. Thinking nothing of the past Souma accepted her apology and gladly became her friend.

Months have passed since the stagiaire event and the two of them have seen eachother a few more times. Spending a few friendly words during the autumn leaf watch, spending a few hours at the mall when they spotted eachother at the bus stop and of course saving Nakiri Erina from her father. Arato was very happy when the Polar Star dorm was willing to take them in and she secretly was even happier to be closer to Souma. He also told her she can call him by his first name, which she secretly is very happy with.

And now, after Souma won his shokugeki she was bursting with happiness to see that her master and all of her new friends were safe from the clutches of Nakiri Azami

After half an hour the gate outside opened to see a rugged red-haired young man walk towards them. On his way he walked right through the group of thugs sent by Eizan to forcefully evict his friends from the dorm, all of them sending dark looks to Souma which he ignored or was simply too tired to care. As he walked up to the dorm he was greeted in the yard by his friends, saying how worried they were, some were even hugging him and loudly thanking him.

The boys from the dorm decided it was time to celebrate their victory and were running inside to get food and drinks ready.

Though Souma smiled on the outside, inside he was in a lot of pain. ''Damn, this headache is killing me and I've only slept for 2 hours last night'' He thought to himself as he walks inside. Tadokoro Megumi approaches him and says ''Souma-kun are you alright?'' Souma looks at her and says in his usual manner not to upset her ''heh heh I'm alright Tadokoro, I'm just a little tired, So I'm getting some sleep before joining the party'' before he walks towards the stairs.

As he walks away he didn't notice a certain someone's door opening upstairs

Just as he walked upstairs he saw Arato surprisingly stare at him. He gave her a tired smile before he reached his door and softly closed it.

During this short contact, Arato noticed small symptoms of a cold. He was looking tired, his eyes were a little darker and she heard small coughs when he walked up the stairs and coming from his room.

''How did this happen'' Arato wonders as she walks down the stairs towards the living room. Where she can see Tadakoro Megumi having a drink with her friends.

''Megumi-san, do you know if Souma-kun is sick?'' Arato asked.

With a worried look on her face Megumi says ''Souma-kun said that he was a little tired. I think it is because of the last couple of nights where he only had a little sleep to prepare for today''

Feeling a bit too worried, Arato decides to check on Souma and she walks upstairs to his room.

Standing in front of room 303 she knocks on his door. After a minute not hearing anything she decides to knock a little louder and softly said ''Souma-kun it's me Arato, can I come in?'' and again she heard nothing.

Thinking of the worst Arato softly opened the door.

As she looks inside all she can see is darkness. After getting used to the darkness she spots a figure laying still in bed. Arato slowly walks towards the figure. As she approached the figure, she noticed it's Souma.

When she reached him she can see that he looks very ill. His hair isn't the vibrant red it usually is, his skin is a tone paler and his breathing is very heavy.

As a girl trained since she was young in Chinese medicine her mind quickly starts to work and starts to form a plan on how to make her friend better.

After forming her plan she slowly walks outside towards her own room to grab the things she needs. Arato grabs some medicine and a wet towel. As she reenters his room she softly lays the towel on his forehead.

Suddenly feeling the cold on his forehead Souma woke up to see Hisako Arato next to his bed. He softly says as his head hurts ''Arato, What are you doing here, shouldn't you be at the party?''

Smiling down at him she says ''Don't worry Souma-kun, their party hasn't started yet and I can't leave the star of the party all alone sick in bed''

Talking for a few more minutes Souma suddenly says ''I'm all sticky with sweat from today'' and smells his hand before closing his nose ''I smell as well''.

Not thinking anything of it Souma says ''Arato I need to take a shower so I'll go to the bathroom''

''Souma-kun you're not in a position to go to the bathroom, what will you do if you fall?'' Arato asks?

''Can't you help me with it?'' Souma asks as he looks at her with pleading eyes.

A little embarrassed by his request she starts to think it over. ''I really like Souma, He just saved everyone in the dorm and gave courage to everyone in the school. I-I also want to touch his red hair, it looks so soft'' she shyly thinks to herself.

''Alright Souma-kun, I'll help you but only if I can make a little eyemask'' Arato said with a small blush.

Souma's face reddens a little and says ''S-Sure Arato''

When Arato helps Souma stand up she holds his hand to guide him to the bathroom. Inside she hands him a large towel and a smaller one to cover his eyes. Whilst Arato waits outside the bathroom Souma removes all his clothes and wraps the towel around him before calling Arato back inside. As she enters she secretly admires his body a little before remembering that Souma is sick. She walks up to him and covers his eyes with the small towel before taking her own clothes off and wraps a towel around her body.

''Alright Souma-kun, let's start with washing your back'' she says as she guides him to a small stool. In half an hour Arato washes Souma's back and hair and washes herself as well before drying him and herself. During drying him her thoughts returned to washing him and how much she liked her fingers in his hair and having her hands on his strong back, not knowing Souma is thinking about the same thing, having her soft hands washing his hair and gently scrubbing his back.

As Arato finished drying him off she walks him back to his bed before drying herself and getting dressed in some easy sweatpants and shirt whilst having her hair still a bit wet clinging to the back of her shirt.

Letting Souma rest after the shower, Arato decides to make him dinner as she's sure that the party is already over after all the time they've spent together.

''I've been living here for a couple of days now and I still don't know where the kitchen is'' Hisako tells herself.

While she's searching, Arato spots Yuki Yoshino and walks up to her.

''Yoshino-san, I'm a bit embarrassed but I still don't know where the kitchen is'' Arato says.

Yuki smiles a little and says ''That's alright Erinacchi's secretary, it's on the other side of the hallway''

After thanking Yuki, she walks to the kitchen where she decides to make a warm dish for Souma.

Arato decides to make one of her specialties to help with his cold. She makes a delicious curry filled with mutton and various herbs to give the curry a delicate taste that refreshes the body and hopefully helps Souma with his cold.

After cleaning the kitchen she takes her dish and walks back to Souma's room to see him sit up in his bed.

''Here you go Souma-kun I hope it will help with your cold.'' Arato smiles. ''Thank you Arato, it smells delicious'' Souma says before giving her a smile.

She hands him her dish but at the same time he almost drops it and coughs loudly.

''Souma-kun are you alright?'' Arato worriedly asks before she rubs his back. ''I'm alright'' Souma says.

''I just have a nasty cough and I don't have any strength left in my hands.'' Soma explains.

''It's alright Souma-kun if you like I can help you with that.'' Arato says

''You don't really have to.. but not before his stomach starts to complain.'' Soma mutters softly

Arato giggles a little before saying ''alright that does it, I'll feed you''

She sits on his bed close to Souma. Not really thinking any of it Souma enjoys being fed by Arato whilst she is getting a little nervous because of her close proximity to Souma. After Souma ate everything and compliments her he said ''Thanks a lot Arato-chan I feel completely refreshed'' but before he can act as his usual self he starts coughing again. ''Baka Souma, it will just make you feel refreshed you are still sick dummy'' as Arato softly told him. ''You still need your rest or you'll never get better.''

Souma smiled back and said ''Alright than doctor, which caused Arato to blush, I'll try to sleep a little.''

Arato softly smiles and Souma as he closes his eyes and within a minute she hears him softly snoring. The soft rise of his chest makes her really happy and starts to softly pet his hair. ''I really do like your hair Souma-kun, and you even more'' Arato softly whispers. But after a few minutes she can see Souma softly starting to shake before waking up.

He looks up to Arato and says ''I'm so cold'' as he continued to shake in bed.

Looking at her new love interest and acknowledging her feelings, Arato suddenly said ''Souma-kun please close your eyes.''

Not knowing why, Souma closes his eyes, only to softly hear ruffling sounds and clothing falling to the ground.

Suddenly feeling his blanket being pulled away he can see Arato with a red face in her bra and underwear joining him in bed and wrapping her arms around his waist.

''Please don't think any of it Souma I just want to make you better'' and pushes her face in his chest to hide her red face.

After a few minutes of embarrassment they both start to relax and enjoy each other's warmth more as the embarrassment starts to make place for a new kind of feeling. ''What is this feeling'' they both wonder when they start to hold each other even closer.

''I want to be even closer'' Arato thinks and with a surprising move she lays on top of Souma holding him close to her.

This however starts to embarrass Souma as he can feel something soft and squishy pressed close to his chest, he can feel the soft skin of Arato on his stomach and the minty smell of her hair in his face. As he is completely enveloped in her body he doesn't notice that another part of his body is also acknowledging a very beautiful female laying on top of him, but Arato does.

''What do I do'' her mind screams as she feels something slightly hardening below her and starting to press between her own legs. As she tries to move a little Souma starts to feel the offending appendage and profusely apologizes and tells Arato it's because of the cold.

But even after a few minutes there is no change and Souma accidentally rubs a certain spot in Arato's anatomy and she releases a small moan.

Not knowing what happened Souma touches the same spot again to hear a slightly louder moan and tries to look in Arato's face not knowing what he is doing to her.

In Arato's mind there's a battle going on between stopping Souma and just keeping him warm or continuing the path of touching each other. Not knowing what she wants she decides to think about her feelings for Souma.

When first meeting him she thought nothing of him, nothing but an annoyance that should not have been even close to Tootsuki academy and even though she wasn't nice to him till after the stagiaire event he never held it against her.

Since then her feelings for him kept growing till now, being in bed with him whilst fighting for his friends and her friend Erina to keep them safe from eviction.

After a few more seconds she decides she wants to know his feelings as well and she opens her eyes to look at Souma. As they both look in each other's eyes, the dark golden glow of Souma's eyes looking to the warm red in Arato's eyes she decides to take the gamble and slowly lowers her head to lay a chaste kiss on Souma's lips.

Not expecting the kiss, Souma is dumbfounded to hear Arato whisper ''I've liked you for a long time now and you have done a lot for me. You've helped me come closer to Erina-sama and you've saved your friends from a terrible fate. I want to make you happy too so spend the night with me, today and every other night if you'll have me.''

Souma not expecting the sudden confession he says ''Are you sure you want to be with me, you know how Nakiri feels about me and I don't want to destroy your relationship for my sake.''

''Always thinking about others'' Arato thought and she softly smiles to give him another small kiss and says ''Please don't worry Souma-kun if we can be together we will work something out and keep it secret from her. I don't like to keep something from her but you make me really happy, happy enough to keep it secret.''

Souma softly smiles back and says ''I like you too so yes you can come here every night.''

As they both smile Arato says ''Souma-kun do you want to do more than just cuddling'' as her face starts reddening.

Not really understanding what she means Souma starts to feel Arato 's hands start to rub his chest and sees her smile becoming a bit more naughty.

Understanding what she wants Souma starts rubbing her back whilst softly kissing her neck hearing soft moans and purrs coming out of her throat.

After a few minutes Arato starts to slowly undress the both of them as Souma is still a little sick.

She straddles him so Souma can take a good look as she slowly unclipped her bra and letting it fall to the ground. But before Souma can see anything Arato grabs his hand and holds his palm against her breast and he unconsciously squeezes it. feeling the soft skin in his hand and a slowly hardening tip he is too mesmerized in this feeling to notice Arato grabbing the waistband of his boxer shorts.

Souma is suddenly taken out of his thoughts when he feels his boxer shorts being lowered and a warm hand grabbing his dick. As he looks down he sees Arato slowly rubbing his dick up and down slowly hardening in her hand. After a few more minutes rubbing and Souma squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples he notices he is about to cum and warns Arato.

''Arato, I'm about t-to c-c-cum'' as he can see her soft smile begin to widen as she starts to rub him faster.

''P-please Hisako-chan. I-I'm almost there'' and with a few more rubs he cums all over her hand.

Coming down from his high, Souma opens his eyes and with a slurry voice he says ''That felt really good'' but as he looks at Arato she licks her finger clean from his cum. As she looks at Souma she takes another lick and says ''It tastes just like you, with a little taste of squid and honey.''

As they both laugh Souma says ''I want to return the favor but I'm a bit too weak to get up'' as he dejectedly looks down.

It's okay Souma-kun I know what you can do. As soon as she said it Souma looks up to see Arato take her panties off, her neatly shaven pussy with small lips is glistening in the moonlight from outside.

Seeing her arousal Souma starts to harden again as she sensually walks up to him and says ''I wonder what else your mouth can do besides hanging a little squid in it'' and puts her knees on either side of his neck slowly lowering herself so Souma's mouth can reach her pussy.

As she lowers herself Souma can smell her scent, her deep arousal screaming for release.

He softly holds her thighs and gives her pussy a small kiss. Not expecting this Arato releases a deep moan as his lips are softly pressed on her clit lightly licking and sucking it.

After a few minutes of moaning, licking the inside of her pussy, licking her clit and soft kisses on her pussy, Arato suddenly grabs Souma's head and presses it hard against her pussy before she cums and slums down on his head. She drunkenly moans ''Soouummaa-kunn''

She releases her fluids which Souma is diligently licking all up.

After Arato finishes he said ''You sure are delicious Arato-chan, It is the best medicine I've ever had.''

Arato lowers herself down his body she leaves a wet trial all over Souma's chest before giving him a deep kiss filled with love and passion.

As they are kissing Souma softly grabs her soft ass cheeks and softly squeezes them which causes Arato to moan in their kiss.

They end their kiss and Arato softly whispers into Souma's ear ''Let's continue with the main course.'' Souma softly smiles and says ''I'd really like that but I'm still sick and I really want you to enjoy it too.''

Arato looks down to his face, gives him a soft kiss and says ''That's okay Souma-kun I will be on top this time and make you feel good.'' She slowly starts moving down his body till she reaches his dick. As Arato raises her hips Souma's hands find her waist to hold her steady, and with a last love-filled look at Souma she slowly lowers her hips and feels Souma slowly entering her deepest spot.

With one last push she feels her tender barrier break and have Souma fully sheathed inside of her. Looking down at their connection she feels a little pain and Souma sees a little blood escaping their connection and sees a few tear pricklings escape her eyes as he slowly kisses her and holds her tight.

After a few minutes to get used to the feeling Arato slowly raises and lowers her hips. They both start moaning as she raises herself up to give Souma a good view of her upper body. As he moans Souma sees Arato enjoying their connection intensely, starting to ride him harder and faster, her breasts moving with her humping and her body glowing from the intense pleasure. After a few more minutes Souma moans out ''A-Arato-chan I'm almost there ah.''

''Please S-Souma-kun I'm so close let's cum together.''

And after two more minutes they yell at the same time ''Souma-kun, Arato-chan'' and they both release.

Souma feels Arato tightening even more around him before he releases himself. As Arato releases she feels Souma releasing inside of her enjoying the warmth he spreads deep inside of her. When they finished their release Arato laid down on top of him as she has no more energy left and Souma lovingly holds her in his arms.

Souma softly whispers in her ear ''Thank you Arato-chan for tonight'' as he watches her peaceful face.

Arato is so tired that she gives him a soft smile and cuddles in his chest and whispers ''Please let me sleep like this with you inside me'' Souma smiles and says ''Anything for you Arato-chan'' ''Please call me by my first name from now on too Souma-kun'' Arato says

Souma looks down before whispering ''Sleep well Hisako-chan'' before kissing her on the forehead and in minutes they both fell asleep with a smile on their face holding on to each other.

In the morning as Hisako slowly wakes up she notices that she's alone in bed. ''Where's Souma'' she wonders as she starts making her way out of bed. As she tried to stand up she notices just in time that her legs are still numb from the night before.

Not knowing what to do she makes her way back into bed before the door to the bathroom opens and she can see Souma walking out. As he spots her a big smile is on his face and he says ''Goodmorning Hisako-chan, did you sleep well?''

A bit overwhelmed about calling her by her first name she remembers last night and smiles ''I slept well, extremely well how about you Souma?''

As he walks towards her he said ''Last nights medicine really did me good I feel like I was reborn'' as he flexes his muscles. After laughing a little Souma can see Hisako softly rubbing her thighs and says ''Are you still hurt about last night?''

Hisako gives a small nod before she squeaks as Souma carries her like a princess. ''Souma what are you doing?'' Hisako asks and he answers ''Last night you took care of me so now I'll take care of you'' before taking her to the bathroom.

After a couple hours of washing, teasing, touching and making out in the shower they walk hand in hand towards their classes.

''You know Hisako-chan I thought we were going to keep it secret.'' As Hisako looks at him she says ''We will but we aren't there yet and I want to hold my boyfriend as much as I can.''

As they near the school Hisako suddenly pulls Souma close and gives him a deep hot kiss before whispering ''I'll see you tonight'' and pinches his ass before quickly walking off but before she turns the corner she gives him a seductive wink.

Souma stands there mouth wide open before he smiles and walks into class.

At night as Souma enters his room it is already dark outside but before he can reach the light switch he is pushed inside and the door closes. But before he can react he feels two arms around his waist and a seductive voice whispering in his ear _''I've been very bad for you Souma. I lied to Erina-sama about where I was last night so I need you to make it up to me''_ Hisako says as she lightly bites his ear.

''I love my life'' were the last rational thoughts in Souma's mind before he was lost in a night filled with passion.

(Bet you didn't expect Hisako to be such a naughty girl)

THE END

* * *

So Guys. What do you think?

I know, I know. English isn't my first language and I'm pretty sure I've made some mistakes here or there so forgive me for that.

It's also my very first fanfic so expect some mistakes. I have no writing style whatsoever but that will come with time and then I'll probably give this story a makeover as well

I, however, would also like everyone to know that it isn't my last fanfic as I have more ideas.

Ooh and everyone with those Sorina ships and Sorindo or whatever they are called, you got nothing on this ship

If you have any request let me know and if I like the idea I might write something about it.


End file.
